Game of Cat and Mouse
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Akashi refused to lose him yet another time, he would never let his precious Tetsuya escape from him again. Detective!Spy!Kuroko, Mogul!Akashi, Crime!AU, dubcon.


**Hello... Long time no see... This is for AkaKuro week... I tried to write a cute, fluffy kindergarten AU, but... WHY AM I UNABLE TO WRITE FLUFF?! T_T **

**Oh, well, on with the story! :D**

* * *

Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Corporation: Unknown

Gender: Male

Blood type: Unknown

Suspects: None

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya stares impassively down at the files handed to him. "How long will it take?" The blue-haired spy and detective glanced up briefly before turning back to the folder.

"With this information? Never." A sigh of irritation echoes around the room as the grey-haired person behinds the desk slaps down yet another set of files, or, to be more precise, a small slip of paper. "Here."

Kuroko scanned it disinterestedly. According to the paper, the victims were always grotesquely deformed and 'decorated' _after _death, which, for some reason, sent shivers of dread and _anticipation _down his back.

The murder killed randomly with no real pattern, and never left a trace, or rather, left so many traces; it was impossible to get a clear fingerprint or sample.

That, reflected Kuroko, was what made it so annoying, yet fun. He would never turn down a case like this. "How much?"

He looked up at the man, who's relief showed clearly on his features that his job offer was accepted, or rather, being considered. He licked his lips nervously, mentally calculating how much it would take to entice the bluenette.

"Seven thousand… No make that ten!" He quickly shouted out when he noticed the familiar dullness begin to glaze over Kuroko's eyes. Kuroko took one more glance at the paper before shrugging. "Fine."

* * *

Shougo Haizaki folded pale hands under his chin as he regarded the picture on the desk before him.

It showed a morbid scene, a small girl with both of her hands chopped off and her hair shaved, her scalp was cut into slivers of curls carefully with a smaller knife and tied with a pieced of her skin to mimic blood-covered pigtails, and both her parents lay beside her, their hands clasping her own detached ones tightly.

Her eyes were forcibly gouged out after death, and shoved into her eye sockets, were two foreign, bigger eyeballs, the right one was red, her mothers, and the left one yellow, her fathers. Her own teal eyes rested on her chest.

The grey-haired man's lip curled as he brushed the picture carelessly of the desk, not caring as the frame shattered into thousands of pieces, because after all, picture frames were expandable, human lives, especially that of his parents and younger sister, were not.

* * *

"Oi! Kuroko, you bastard!" The redhead ran up to the lithe bluenette after barging rather rudely into his bedroom, who replied without looking out from his list of suspects.

"What is it, Kagami-kun? As you can clearly see, I am busy as of now." Kagami was bright red as he roared out his answer, pointing at the dark skinned policeman at the door.

"Why did you invite a policeman? You know we don't work with those types!" Kuroko finally put down his files with an annoyed huff.

"Aomine-kun won't sell us out, he knows what I'll do to him if he does." The said man let out a nervous laugh at that, his gaze softening slightly as he turned from glaring at Kagami to Kuroko.

Kuroko spun around in his rolling chair, ignoring the sharp squeak even as both of the other occupants of the room winced and cover their ears.

"I don't see a problem with access to extra information and a legal arsenal of weapons and technology, Kagami-kun is just being paranoid, like always." Kagami glared at him.

"Paranoid? When am I paranoid? I'm not paranoid!" Kuroko, on the other hand, had turned away from the raging redhead as soon as his rant had started, and was now scanning the profiles for more information.

As Kagami screamed and Aomine glared in the background, something on the page caught Kuroko's gaze, a bright, familiar flash of red that made him blink.

The profile picture was that of a lithely muscled red haired man with heterochromatic eyes, one red, one gold, and an air of… sheer presence, the exact opposite of Kuroko.

His record was clean, _too _clean for someone who as the owner of such a large and successful business that also seemed at first glance to have absolutely no blemish at all.

Kuroko knew this business, and he knew that it's record is, _was _far from clean. "Akashi Seijuurou… Just who are you?"

* * *

"Kurokocchi~! I'm back, and I have all the information you nee~eed!" Kuroko's intense stare was broken when a loud, happy voice rang out, the door was thrown open by a cheerful blonde with… was that dog ears on his head? And a rapidly wagging tail too, it appeared.

The newcomer truly seemed to be a happy golden Labrador, Kuroko whirled around, away form his computer for the second time that evening, a slightly annoyed look in his eyes as he deadpanned, "Kise-kun, please refrain from being so annoying."

Kise pouted as the two others held in snickers and laughs.

"Mou~ Kurokocchi is so mean!" Kuroko chose not to answer as his attention shifted to the papers in Kise's hands. "Did you do as I asked?"

Kise nodded as he thrusted the papers to Kuroko, his demeanor changing from comically emotional to serious in a matter seconds. "The suspects have been narrowed down to the top ten, but, as you know, we also have to consider the others." Kuroko nodded his thank as he handed Kise a slip of paper.

"Your check." He said off-handedly, his gaze directed at the computer once again. Kise smiled as he tucked it into his coat.

"Nice working with you, as always! Make sure to call me next time you have an exceptionally hard job!" The model smiled and winked at Kuroko before bounding out of the room.

Kise Ryouta, well-known model and genius informant, very trustworthy as long as you had money, power and respect. Kuroko scanned the paper in his hand and was pleased to see Akashi Seijuurou as part of the page, one of the top ten suspects.

Picking up the phone, Kuroko held up the phone to his ear of after dialing a number with only five digits, his voice soft and clipped as he spoke carefully, making sure his instructions got through.

Without giving the voice time to answer, he set down the phone and glanced back at the screen, staring at the profile picture of a certain redhead.

* * *

"Mibuchi? What do you want?" Akashi Seijuurou glared at the girly man in front of him, only breaking eye contact when Reo Mibuchi handed him the phone with a rare serious expression.

Akashi had been busy, as always, but considering his lack of complaint about Akashi not calling him 'Reo-nee', Akashi judged this call to be fairly important. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end surprised him with its familiarity, but the content… his lips curled up into a smirk.

He looked up at Reo, who stood in front of his desk uncomfortably, his hands clenching and unclenching at random intervals.

"Mibuchi, cancel all my meetings tonight, I will be… busy."

* * *

Akashi sat down on the very edge of his leather bench as his fingers flew over the keys of his piano, the cold, haunting melody winding through his penthouse apartment.

_A private meeting with my Tetsuya… So, how long will it take to break you, and make you mine once again?_

* * *

**So... That's it this time! Please leave a review, fellow shippers! :D**


End file.
